Doctor Who Adventures/Organization of Destruction Part 3
Alfie:Oh no!They're gonna start it! Jimmy:The valley! The Generator is fully powered up,and the rain started. Maxwell:Crap it started.What do we do? The rain started flooding the valey and breaking down the ground on it. Alfie:THIS IS IT! Maxwell:Woa!Where are you going? Alfie:To stop them! Jimmy:Hold up!You can't just... Alfie:Listen here Madame Mona!You're gonna stop this now! Madame Mona:What did you say?You're a random minion!I don't care what you say. Alfie:I'm not your minion!And I never was!! Madame Mona:An imposter!I like it!Makes things more dramatic.Too bad right now it isn't the best moment I would play around with you.I've got a valley destruction to watch.Nick,please take care of him. Nick:My pleasure! Nick picks up Alfie. Nick:You kid...you're gonna pay!With life! Jimmy and Maxwell jump from their hiding spot! Maxwell:Let him go! Jimmy:YEA! Nick:More of you fools?Come to daddy then!You asked for it Jimmy hits Nick,and he accidentaly let go of Alfie.However,Nick gets hold of Jimmy and Maxwell. Jimmy and Maxwell:ALFIE! Nick electroshocks them with his hand,and their eyes go white. Alfie:What have you done? Nick:They're not themselves anymore.They're my little minions!My toys I can play with!GET HIM! Alfie:Just try! Alfie jumped into the tube to get back down to the lake. Alfie:Merman! Alfie saw the Merman in a machinery in which he powers up the generator. Merman:Go!Get help!Stop them! Alfie:Why are you giving them energy? Merman:They have my family.I can't let them die. Alfie:Your family.. Merman:Hurry kid!I hear them coming!Go trough the other exit,and leave this place to get help!HURRY! Alfie:Okay.I'll bring Alice!Time to make the Psychical Link again. Alfie made it,but halfway he started imaginating that if he brings Alice,she may die.Suddenly,he slowly begins to go underwater. Alfie:Whaaa!Merman!What's going on?Why's this happening? Merman:Think positive!Negative thoughts are destroying the Psychical link! The two posseded friend arrives with guns. Maxwell:Hey you kiddo!Stop right there!Ready to shoot? Jimmy:Yea. Merman:Okay,listen here!You've got to think of someone you love more than ever!And don't let any bad though go into your mind.You must be thinking only of that person.Use it to raise yourself back on the water,and then with the hand,use the Psychical Link to create a invisible protecting wall,to avoid being killed by their guns. The two guard shoot,but Alfie raises once more over the water,and protects himself with the Psychical Link Wall. Merman:Now hurry! Alfie goes up the stairs. Jimmy:Fool merman!You helped him!Now you have to die for what you had done! Merman:What?But you can't kill me,can you?You need me to power your machine up. Maxwell:We've already collected so much power from you,that we can use the generator for like,at least,15 times.And then,we still have your family to power it up!NOW DIE! Maxwell shoots the Merman and he dies. Alfie gets back up and sneaks out trough the window.Many houses are destroyed,and there's water everywhere.Alfie is walking over the houses roof,since the flood doesn't reach there yet. From up there,Alfie notice Alice on the street,and flood heading to her. Alfie:ALICE!WATCH OUT!!! Alice:ALFIE!What's going on? Alfie:I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!WATCH OUT! Alice:FOR WHAT? The flood hits Alice. Alfie:ALICE!!!!!!!!!! Alfie jumps off the roof straight into the water,and tries to fight with the flood,who's taking him in the wrong direction,and trying to find Alice.Alfie finds Alice,and then Alfie creates a Psychical Link Wall around them,so the water would go past them. Of course,Alice fainted,since she was for too much into the water.After a while she wakes up. Alice:Al....fie? Alfie:ALICE! Alfie kisses Alice. Alfie:... Alice:...Um...what's going on? Alfie:Weeeeell,I went into the building with Jimmy and Maxwell,and then we met a merman and learnt the Psychical link,and then Jimmy and Maxwell became posseded and they started the flood. Alice:I didn;'t understood anything. Alfie:Ok.If you want the long version... Alfie starts explaining. Alice:What?I told you not to go there without the Doctor. Alfie:Yea,but..I know they flooded anyway,but even if I came with the doctor tomorow,the flood would still happen. Alice:HE HAS A TIME MACHINE! Alfie:Oh right...So what do we do?Maxwell and Jimmy are posseded,and the flood has started. Alice:Hmm...let's call the Doctor. Alfie:We can't.He couldn't come anyway.I heard them saying that they put some kind of field over Earth so he couldn't stop them. Alice:We're screwed. Alfie:Yes we ar...Oh no! Alice:What? Alfie:I can't keep up the Psychic Link Wall around us.It's becoming to fade away.If it does completely,the flood's gonna hit us. Alice:We gotta get out of there! Alfie:Hold on a second.Just because I am thinking that it's fading away...it WILL fade away. Alice:What? Alfie:The Merman told me. Flashback: Merman:Okay,listen here!You've got to think of someone you love more than ever!And don't let any bad though go into your mind.You must be thinking only of that person.Use it to raise yourself back on the water,and then with the hand,use the Psychical Link to create a invisible protecting wall,to avoid being killed by their guns. Flashback ends. Alfie:It's not gonna fade away!It's not gonna fade away!It's not gonna fade away!C'mon Psychical Link!!!This is positive! Alice:Hold up a second.You said you made the wall,while being on water.Right? Alfie:Yes. Alice:Well,with a hand,keep the wall,and with another,made it posible to go ON the flood,like you did on the water.And after we're gonna be able to walk on the flood,we won't need the wall anymore,so you put all your focus on walking over the flood. Alfie:Alright!Let's do this! On the Organization base,Madame Mona is tied in ropes. Nick:Sorry Madame Mona.But I'm taking over now!